Tipsy Tenten Troubles
by iJutsu
Summary: Tenten gets drunk. What could possibly go wrong? [NejiTen Oneshot]


First one-shot ever. Hope you enjoy. (This is kinda a true story, since my cousin acted the way Tenten will when she was drunk xD)

**Tipsy Tenten Troubles**

by iJutsu

"You what?!" Lee yelled, looking directly at the prodigy.

"Left her at the bar," Neji replied simply.

Lee made struggling gestures towards his teammate and grabbed onto his hair with both hands, clutching on tightly. Neji was just staring at Lee calmly, making Lee more frustrated. Neji obviously didn't understand why Lee was panicking. The three had to go to the bar to meet up with the bartender who supposedly knew information about the lost scroll they had to retrieve.

While Neji and Tenten were there, Lee saying that he'll catch up later, for he forgot his ninja band back with Gai-sensei. Neji and Tenten were told that the bartender they were looking for, that had the name of Yuki, wasn't going to appear until another 45 minutes. After a few minutes, they agreed to have one drink. Neji finished his first and told Tenten to wait for him while he finds out where Lee was.

"I just told her to wait," Neji said, after telling the story to Lee about what happened. Lee didn't calm down. He looked at Neji straight in the eye, with his hands still clutching onto his hair frustratingly. Neji just stared normally back. Lee let out a deep breath and glared.

"Neji! That's dangerous! She's a girl and she could get harmfully drunk!"

"Doubt it."

"You don't know! O-or she might have agreed to go home with a drunken man!" Lee exclaimed. He surely was the over-protective teammate.

"Doubt it," Neji repeated.

"You doubt too much!" Lee yelled, irritatingly, "How long have you left her there?!"

"About 30 minutes. The bartender should be there soon."

Lee then froze on the spot, giving Neji the death glare. Tenten's body was at state and he was thinking about the bartender. Neji just raised a brow slowly. Still not removing his glare off Neji, he grabbed onto his wrist and speedily walked over to the bar. Neji grunted. Lee didn't care.

"Would you please walk faster, Neji? We have to get to the bar before something bad happens!"

"_I would walk faster if you'd let go of me," _Neji thought, giving out an annoyed sigh.

Lee ran through the streets of Konoha Village, actually seeming like he was dragging Neji along behind him. Neji had to keep up, for he might fall if he didn't. The prodigy getting pulled by the green beast. What a sight. They slowed down, to Neji's relief, and finally made it to the bar. Lee let go of Neji's wrist, also to Neji's relief, and walked in, with the aroma of alcoholic beverages welcoming them. They looked around for their teammate. Instantaneously, they both spotted a girl with two buns tied up in her hair, sitting normally at the spinning stool in front of the table where the beverages are served. Even though her back was to them, it was obvious to tell who it was. Her arm lifted up a bit, then back down, making them wonder what she was doing. After a few moments of staring, Lee shook his head and walked towards her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Tenten?" asked Lee, gently.

"Yo!" she laughed, quickly spinning around on her chair to look at them. Lee and Neji jerked back a bit. Her cheeks were bright red and her eyes were half open. Her hair was slightly messed up and her shirt was a bit wet. Neji twitched. She smelt like sake. And for an odd reason, she was still laughing.

"Um...yo?" Lee said rather slowly.

"Yo!" she said again, giggling.

"Tenten, are you alright?" Lee asked concernedly.

"I'm doing mighty fine, thank you very much!" she said happily, and rather fast, "And yourself, Mr. Rock Lee!"

The two boys twitched. "What are you doing?" Neji asked sharply.

"Why is Mr. Pretty-Hair being so mean to meeee? I'm just thirsty!" Tenten said with a pout, and 'Mr. Pretty-Hair' being Neji. She then spun around again to face the bartenders, "Hey! I want some more!"

The man looked at her strangely but did as he was told. He filled up the tiny glass with sake and handed it to her. She giggled oddly and drank it up quickly in a sip. She pounded it down and started laughing.

"Another one!" she demanded, with her voice now a little low. Lee glared at Neji again, giving him the 'I-told-you-so' look. Neji blinked and shrugged, giving him the 'How-was-I-to-know?' look back. The man again gave her a shot, and Tenten took it thankfully. Before it was able to reach her lips, Lee swiftly look it from her. Tenten blinked then again pouted.

"That was mine!" she exclaimed, trying to grab it from him. Lee pulled it back.

Neji looked over beside her and eyes widen a bit in digust. Besides her arm were those mini shot glasses. There were about 10 or more, plus the two she already drank. Lee looked at it too and groaned softly.

"Tenten, that's enough," Lee said, giving the glass to Neji so that Tenten would stop pulling on his hair. He then glared at the bartender, "How could you give her this much?! Try to make a girl drunk, huh? How disgraceful."

"Hey, I'm just doing my job. She asks for it, I'll give it!" the man said, placing his hands before himself frantically. He then winked at Tenten, "Besides, she's one of my best customers."

Neji shivered and glared at the man.

"Well, say good-bye to your best customer because we are leaving!" Lee said a bit angrily, before he placed Tenten's arm around his shoulders. She was moving quite slowly and a foolish smile was planted on her face, "Come now, Tenten. We'll have to decline the mission until tomorrow."

"Whoa, hold up," the man said sharply, making Lee stop was he's doing to look at him, "She's not leaving until she pays!"

Lee grunted. He stared at the man for a moment and sighed. He looked over at Neji.

"Here, hold her and bring her home. I'll take care of things here. I'll meet you there later," Lee said, slowly removing her arm around his shoulder and moved her to him. Tenten was laughing at Lee's touch and before Neji was able to get a hold on her, she fell forward, with her knees shaking slowly. Neji urked and caught her, causing her arms to go around his body and his around her waist.

"Ouchie!" she mumbled, before looking up. She looked up and when she saw Neji's face, her smile grew, "Oh! You saved me! My savior!"

She rubbed her cheek against his chest happily. Neji shivered again and pushed her back slightly, with his hands still holding onto her arms, "Don't do that," he said simply. Tenten started giggling for no apparent reason.

"Don't do that," she mimicked, smiling. Her eyes were flickering open and close and her body seemed to be getting cold. Jumping up and down a bit, her eyes flashed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in closer. Neji stared at her oddly, then his eyes widen after her lips were just inches away from his. Quickly, he again pulled her back and glared at her. She was just smiling again.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Trying to kiss you, silly!" she giggled, trying to kiss him again. He again pushed her back and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, with her standing on his side. Nodding at Lee, he walked towards the exit, with Tenten practically limping beside him. Lee sighed and looked back at the bartenders who were snickering towards Neji and Tenten.

"I sure wish I was that guy," one chuckled, before getting attacked by Lee's fist to his face.

--

Tenten and Neji only been walking for about 5 minutes, and she was already complaining- complaining strangely with laughs. Her limping became worse, to Neji's annoyance, and her limped more downward as the walked. Neji stopped in his tracks and sighed frustratingly. Tenten looked at him and cocked her head to the side. Neji eyed her back. She looked more pale, but red was tinted on her cheeks. And her arm that was around his neck and shoulders were cold against his skin. He looked forward. Her home was about 5 more minutes away, but if her parents find out that him and Lee supposedly got her drunk, they'd get in major trouble. And having more trouble was something Neji wanted to avoid. He thought for a moment. Bringing her to the Hyuuga household would be rather awkward, but it was the best he could do now. Hinata was there, and she could surely help him.

Nodding to himself, he walked forward, dealing with Tenten's limping. After a couple of seconds, she groaned and let go him, letting herself fall and sit down on the dirt. She crossed her arms and pouted once he looked back at her. Neji smacked himself softly on the forehead. _"She acts like a little kid when she's drunk,_" he thought, annoyingly. He sighed.

"What's wrong?" he managed to say.

"I'm tired! Very, very tired!" she said, then stretched letting out her arms and legs. Neji again let out a frustrated sigh. He walked towards her, turned around and bent down, with his back to her.

"Get on."

She blinked for a moment then understood what he was meaning to do. Smiling and giggling like a fool, she literally jumped on him, making Neji almost losing balance and landing fast first in the dirt. Neji grunted, and once Tenten's chest was against his back, and when her arms were around her neck, he stood up a bit easily, and walked to his home. He told her to wrap her legs around his waist to make it easier to stay still. She did so and rubbed her cheek against his own, causing Neji to again almost lose balance. He groaned under his breath. She smelled like alcohol. As he increased a bit in speed, she started wiggling, kicking out her legs multiple times, and giggling gleefully.

"Wee!" she cried, happily, "Faster! Faster!"

"Tenten," Neji grunted, "S-stay still!"

"No!" she said, wiggling more, whacking his head with her head multiple times, "Not till you go faster, Neji-Neji!"

Neji trembled a bit. _"First 'Mr. Pretty-Hair and now 'Neji-Neji'," _he thought to himself dully. He tried to ignore her as they walked on. Although, the more he walked, the more she whacked him or wiggled. Neji's face grew a bit red from embarressment as he received stares from people around him. Unfortunately, he even passed by Kiba, who snickered and was bond to tell people about it. Neji decided to ignore that, for the faster he'd get home, the better. Though, getting home wasn't going to happen anytime soon due to Tenten. Suddenly, she calmed down a bit, which somewhat worried Neji. When he eyed her, she did the unexpected.

"Muah!" she giggled, kissing him on the cheek. Neji blushed and stopped in his tracks. A sudden feeling conquered his heart. A strange feeling. He turned his head towards her and glared.

"What are you doing?" he asked harshly, for perhaps the third time today.

She pouted and kissed his cheek again. "Gotcha again!"

"Will you stop?" he asked sharply. Neji's glare didn't go away.

"No!" she said, trying to kiss him again, "Not till you kiss me too!"

Neji placed a finger on her lips, making her stop and blink. He tried to hide the pink tinted on his cheeks as he slowly removed his finger. "Tenten, stop."

"Not till you kiss me," she said in the same tone. Neji sighed and looked at her frustratingly before turning back around to walk. There was no way he was going to kiss her. Never was he going to. And if he did, he wouldn't do it when she's like _that._ While they continued walking, Tenten started coughing dryly. Her coughs started off light, then it sounded worse after a couple of seconds. Neji blinked, but continued forward. She groaned and with now small coughs, rested her forehead slowly on Neji's shoulder. For one, it was good that she was quiet, and another, resting was good for her at this time. Neji closed his eyes tightly before opening them, hoping that all goes well when they reach home.

After a couple of minutes, they made it to the Hyuuga residence. Tenten remained silent the whole time. She was awake, for whenever Neji eyed her, her eyes were still half open like it was at the bar. Neji looked at the homes before him and took a deep breath. He walked in, also receiving weird stares from the Hyuuga clan. Walking forward to his home, he was lucky enough for find his cousin just now walking out from his home. Her back was to him as she closed the door. After sighing, she turned around and jumped back, back hitting the door a bit. Neji smirked. She looked at him sadly.

"You frightened me," she said, somewhat quietly with a embarrassed smile on her face. She then titled her head a bit, seeing that somebody was on him. She blinked. "Tenten?"

After hearing her name, Tenten's head shot up freakishly quickly and she flashed a grin towards Hinata.

"Yo! Hinata!" Tenten laughed, still grinning and now throwing up the victory sign with her fingers, "Long time no see! Let me go, Neji! Let go!"

She was now kicking frantically, making Neji snarl silently and carefully putting her down. Once she was placed down, it seemed as if she had no bones in her legs, for she started limping towards Hinata. Hinata stared at her a bit nervously, as she took a step back, making her back fully against the wall. Tenten was still grinning and in an instant, she literally glomped her. She hugged her tightly and started jumping. Hinata gasped from the sudden encounter and started to feel a bit dizzy, for Tenten was now shaking her. Neji smacked himself yet again.

"Oh! Hinata! It's been so longgg! Like a gazillion years!" she said, still hugging her. She let go and looked at her dully as she lightly tugged her hair, "Why did you not contact?"

"Er..." Hinata started shyly, now fidgeting a bit, "I..."

"Leave her alone, Tenten," Neji sighed, pulling Tenten back to him. He then looked back to Hinata when Tenten's back was against his chest and his arms were secured around her. It was pretty hard, for she began wiggling again, "I need your help, Hinata."

Hinata looked at him strangely. It was odd for him to be asking her for help. Neji noticed her look and sighed.

"Tenten's drunk and I need you to help me get her better," he stated.

Hinata's eyes widened a bit. She then bowed towards her cousin shyly. "N-Neji, I can't. I-I have to attend a meeting with Kiba and S-Shino. Please understand. B-but!" she then lifted her head to speak, "All she needs is water and rest. I believe you can handle that y-yourself...Un-Unless you want me call others to help!"

She was now panicking. Neji again sighed, hating that about Hinata. He then shook his head.

"It's alright. I'll take care of it. Thank you."

Hinata bowed quickly at him thankfully and quickly walked out of his house area. He blinked. He forgot to ask why she was in his home anyways. He then shrugged. _"Must be a favor from the elderly," _Neji thought, for that was the only reason why Hinata enters his home. Tenten laughed childish-like and leaned her head back to look at Neji. Neji looked down at her. She grinned happily. He raised a brow.

"If Neji don't wanna kiss me, why do he always want to hug me?" she said, with a huge grin, holding onto his arms that were around her with her cold hands. Neji blushed embarrassingly and accidentally let go. That was a mistake. Once he let go, Tenten fell down on her knees and her hands were against the door to help her not fall. He should have known she was too weak to hold herself up. She began shaking as she tried to get herself up. Neji blinked and helped her, this time, placing one arm under her legs and one under her back. She was now lying in his arms. She blinked multiple times and then gave a soft smile. Neji stared back. The feeling was again in his stomach. The strange feeling. Expectedly, her smile grew and she gratefully wrapped her arms around his neck. Neji looked forward and slowly slid the door to his home open and left it open. He would close it after he placed Tenten down. Finally walking into his room, which was fairly dark for the curtains that were closed, he placed Tenten carefully on the bed. After stretching his shoulders a bit, he walked over the window and pulled apart the curtains, predicting that she might complain about how dark it was. Strangely she didn't.

"Neji-Neji," she whined, "Keep it closed! It's to bright!"

Neji, saving the trouble, did what he was told. He backed up from the curtains and headed out the towards the door. Tenten stared at him oddly. He eyed her.

"Don't move," he ordered, "I'll go get you some water. Lay down and get some rest."

Tenten just stared dully then nodded with the foolish smile as she crossed her legs and placed her hands on her lap. Neji, after staring at her oddly, shook his head and left the room. He first closed the door, then entered the kitchen. He grabbed a glass up and looked at it. _"I'm here alone with a drunk teammate," _he thought, _"The worse that can happen is her staying like that...I better give her the water now." _Stopping his thoughts, he poured some cold water into the cup and speedily walked back to his room. She was still sitting in the position he left her in. Taking a small breath in, he walked towards her handed her the water. She stared at it.

"What's that?" she asked, stupidly.

"Water."

"I want apple juice!" she exclaimed, still staring at the water. She looked up at him with a pout, "Y'know! The apple juice the man gave me so much of!"

Neji flinched. She was talking about the sake she drank. He still tried to hand her the water. "Drink it."

"No," she said, glaring at him.

"Drink it."

"No!'

Not wanting to continue the pattern, Neji quickly pinched her nose, making her mouth open. Instantly, he poured the water into her mouth. Tenten's eyes widened, and she swallowed the water, for spitting it out won't stop him. Letting go, he stepped back and crossed his arms. Tenten coughed a bit and wiped her mouth. He expected her to start yelling or throwing stuff at him, but instead she gave in that annoying laugh.

"I want more water!" she laughed, now on her knees and jumping, "More! More! M-"

She was trailed off as her eyes, that were once wide, went half closed yet again and her face grew pinker. She fell backwards, with her back hitting the bed. She was now staring at the ceiling. The ceiling through her eyes started to multiply and float around the air, making Tenten giggle softly. She was dizzy. Neji couldn't blame her. She's been jumping and frolicking everywhere. Plus, her body obviously couldn't take that much of alcohol. Neji sighed and turned around to get more water. The instant he took a step, she jerked up and sat down, causing more pain in her head. She groaned. Neji turned and raised a brow at her.

"Neji-Neji, Stay h-here!" she said, her voice a bit quieter than earlier, "Don't leave!"

"Thought you wanted water," he said simply.

"I change my mind," she said, rubbing her head, "I want you. Only you!"

Neji felt his face growing a bit warm. He was flushing again. _I want you. Only you_. How odd that sounded to him. Shaking his head, he gave in and sighed. He walked towards her and sat down on the bed next to her. He sat on the side of bed, and she was in the center. She smiled happily and quickly wrapped her arms around him from behind. Neji figured he'd let her, knowing that if he didn't, she was going to continue anyway. Seeing that Neji didn't push her off yet, she snuggled face against his hair, like it was a soft pillow. Neji shivered, feeling her breath against his neck.

"Soft, soft!" Tenten hummed, meaning his hair.

Without warning, Tenten crawled over to his side and again kissed him on the cheek. Neji's eyes grew wide and face again red, he turned over to her. Mistake. Once he turned his head, she kissed his nose. She pulled back and crossed her arms with a pout.

"Aw! I missed!" she replied. Neji glared.

"I thought I told you to stop that," he said a bit harshly.

Tenten stared at him with her half opened eyes for a long while, her face dropping a bit. She seemed...calm. She took a deep sigh. She sat down again and looked at him sadly. Neji flinched again. Little guilt came across him.

"Nejiiiiii, Why don't you wanna kiss me?" she said, in almost a whisper. Her face didn't change. His guilt went away, though he stared at her confusingly, with a hint of annoyance on his face. Neji exhaled deeply.

"Why?" he asked, sounding a bit desperate for the answer.

Tenten blinked, and tilted her head. "Why what?"

"Why do you want me to kiss you?" he said, now slightly quieter.

Tenten started to suddenly beam, her face bringing back life.

"Because I love you, silly!" she giggled, with her head still a little tilted to the side, "That's why!"

Neji blushed. Did he hear her right? Many thoughts conquered his mind. She said it, but she's drunk. It was a possibility that she didn't mean it. Though, at times, drunkees are known to spill out the truth and not know it. She straightened up and gave him a smile. A sweet smile.

"I've loved Neji-Neji ever since we became a team," Tenten said, sounding serious, yet happy, though with lack of speaking correctly, "You're so stwong and pwetty! I enjoy training with you and I enjoy fighting with you! Even when we fight, I still enjoy it cuhs I'm with chu! Then...then..."

Her smile softened before she continued.

"You became a jonin and you've been a whole lot nicer to me. I...I love that. Very much. So..."

Neji's blush deepened as he stared at her in appall. She leaned in closer, eyes relaxing. Neji's attempt was to back up and prevent it. But somehow, he didn't. He sat still, eyes relaxing a bit as well. He couldn't think. Nothing around them made sound, except their heart beats and faint breathing. Tenten's face came closer to his, and Neji didn't cringe. Tenten then wrapped her arms around his neck. Feeling their breaths hitting each other's lips, they closed their eyes.

Then the kiss.

Their lips met. Neji knew this was somewhat wrong, but he didn't stop. She began kissing him slowly and within seconds, Neji kissed back in an equal force. The kiss was delicate and calming, though it had to come to an end. Suddenly, Tenten pulled back and panted softly, staring into his eyes lovingly and tiredly. Her arms started to then loosen up from around his neck and began to slowly slid down his arms. Her face grew a bit red as her eyes resentfully closed. When her eyes were fully closed, her body fell to the side. She fainted.

Neji stared at her lay on her side, breathing soundingly as she slept. A unexpected smile creped onto his lips while he slowly reached to touch her. He stroked her cheek softly, ignoring the feelings he didn't understand just yet.

Then there were knocks coming from his bedroom door. Neji jerked back and stood up, quickly opening it. There stood Lee with his pinging smile. He nodded his head at Neji and looked to the side, seeing Tenten in her slumber on Neji's bed. He grinned.

"Good to know she's going to get better," Lee replied, placing one hand on his hip, "Why didn't you bring her to her home?"

"Didn't want to get in trouble with her parents," Neji said, moving a strand of hair away from his face.

"Ah," Lee said, then looking over at Tenten again, "Did she give any trouble?"

Neji blinked and hesitated before speaking. He shook his head.

"No. She fell asleep the instant she got here."

--

The next day...

Tenten was awakened by the sun rays that shone through the window besides her. Knowing that she can't fall back asleep, she tiredly sat up and rubbed her eyes. Once she got a clearer vision of where she was at, her eyes widen. She looked around the room in panic. _"Where...where am I?" _she thought fearfully, not recognizing the room. _"Maybe I was kidnapped! Maybe I'm in a trap! Maybe...!"_

She began screaming. Instantaneously, two boys ran inside the room, staring at Tenten strangely and in worry. Her eyes opened, hearing the door creak. Tenten blinked and stopped screaming, seeing who they were.

"Lee? Neji?" she said, catching her breath.

They just nodded. She glared angrily and threw a pillow at them. She threw pillow after pillow until there was no more on the bed. Surprisingly, they couldn't dodge it. Lee rubbed his head.

"Ow," Lee winced.

"You scared me half to death!" she said, now sitting up straight, "Where am I?!"

"Neji's house," Lee said with a smile, pointing to Neji with his thumb.

She looked at them questionably, "How did I get here?"

"You got drunk," Lee said, in a comforting matter, "Shame, shame Tenten. Well, no, shame, shame NEJI for leaving her there at the bar!"

Neji shrugged. Tenten still looked at them confused. Her eyes then lit up.

"Oh yeah," she said, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly, "Though, I only remember me drinking..."

"Do you remember anything after that?" Lee asked.

That caught Neji's attention. He paced himself. What if she did remember? And if she didn't, what will become of them? Tenten stared at them again oddly and then shook her head.

"Nope."

**FIN**

Yes. First one shot EVUH :3 Hehe R&R


End file.
